In past years, tunable bandpass filters have been available which provide high Qs. Typically, these filters will have a large gain associated with maintaining the high Q.
While these filters have been widely understood, their application is at least somewhat limited. For example, in certain tunable bandpass filters, it has been necessary to attenuate the incoming signal because of the high gain that is normally associated with maintaining high Q. This attenuation of the incoming signal creates problems of its own, such as a less desirable signal to noise ratio.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for tuning a variable high Q bandpass filter while maintaining desirable gain levels and S/N ratios in an efficient manner.